


The Time Out Chair

by writingstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Caregiver Louis, Fluff, Little Harry, Lunch, M/M, Naughty, No Smut, Punishment, bratty harry, timeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstylinson/pseuds/writingstylinson
Summary: Louis is trying to clean up the house before leaving on vacation, but Harry gets an attitude.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 63





	The Time Out Chair

There’s a puddle of strawberry milk on the marble countertop and Louis wipes it away with a paper towel. Nothing smells worse than milk that’s been sitting out too long, so of course that’s one of the first things he starts cleaning. Maybe it’s time he invests in a sippy cup that’s impossible to spill. Those are a thing, right? He sure hopes so. With a shake of his head, Louis squeezes out any excess water from the rag and then starts to wipe down the customized high chair. 

A high pitched squeal causes Louis to turn his attention towards the living room. To his surprise, Harry is standing on top of the couch cushions. One of Harry’s pink knee high socks has sunken to his ankle and the matching bow is hanging onto his head by a single piece of hair. Louis puts a hand on his hip and scolds, “Harry Edward, what do you think you are doing?” 

Like a deer caught in headlights, Harry’s green eyes go wide and he drops onto his diapered butt. 

“That’s what I thought, and I better not see you doing that again. Am I clear?” 

Harry responds with a vigorous nod. 

No time is wasted for Louis to go back to his task at hand. It’s important that he gets the kitchen, along with the rest of the house, cleaned up before they leave on their flight in the morning. Lunchtime ended not even fifteen minutes ago and he hasn’t started on anything. There’s still laundry that needs to be put into the washer, and passports that need to be dug out from the back of the closet. Why does he always leave things until the last minute? 

_ Thud _ . 

Louis looks up in time to see a sippy cup roll across the hardwood. Among it is a throw blanket that’s usually draped along the back of the couch, and a couple of decorative pillows. “Are you throwing things onto the floor?” He snaps. 

“No,” Harry trails off and slips his thumb into his mouth. 

“Then how did everything get there?” 

No response. 

“I asked you a question, Harry, and I expect a response. And don’t even think about lying to me again.” 

Harry groans around his thumb and throws himself against the back of the couch so he bounces against the cushion. 

“Don’t give me that,” Louis drops the damp washcloth onto the island and marches into the living room, “Daddy’s being nice enough to let you sit down and watch cartoons. I suggest you give me a reason not to sit your little bum in the timeout chair.” 

Harry pulls his thumb out of his mouth with a  _ pop _ and then sticks his tongue out. 

Heat starts to spread throughout Louis’ body. He pushes the sleeves of his sweater up to his elbows, and then grabs ahold of Harry by his arm, “I should spank your bare bottom raw just for that, Harold. Now go sit in your chair for five minutes and think about how of a brat you’re being.” 

“No!” 

Louis yanks Harry around and brings his hand down onto the man’s bottom with a  _ smack _ , “Now go sit down.” 

Not a second is wasted as Harry scurries off in the direction of his timeout chair. It’s a wooden chair that can be seen in any dining room, but Louis had managed to personalize it with the help of some paint and stickers: the chair itself is a solid white, there’s a pastel pink decal on the back in the image of a clock, and lastly there’s a quote printed onto the seat, TO THINK OF THE THINGS YOU DO. JUST REMEMBER THAT I LOVE YOU. Overall, it’s a simple look, but it’s only supposed to be used for punishment. 

Harry’s attitude quickly turns into loud sobs, and it takes everything in Louis to not rush over to his boy’s side. This is one of the hardest parts for himself when they started to explore ageplay. No matter how much his boy cries or begs him not to, Louis is still supposed to carry out any punishments. It’s only if one of them utter the word cherry, that everything stops. Harry is severely allergic to them so it made sense for it to be their safe word. It doesn’t make things any easier though. 

As the time ticks by until a full five minutes have passed, Louis finishes up the last dirty dish. He wipes his hands off before making his way over to the timeout chair, where Harry is sat sniffling but obediently. “Hey baby boy, you did so well sitting for five minutes. Do you have anything you would like to say?” 

Harry uses the back of his hand to wipe away his tears, “M’sorry Daddy… sorry for jumpin’ on the couch and for throwing things and for being mean to you.” 

“Thank you, baby. Can Daddy have a hug now?” 

Harry’s lips quirk upwards into a watery smile and he nods, then throws himself Louis. 


End file.
